gohan get lade
by prickman son
Summary: follw goan's adventre as he trys to get lade wit videl
1. gohan gets videl in truble

**gohen get lade**

1nc upon a teim thre was a boy name goan.he was 24 yrs old and he went to school.he like ladias an he ladias man.all the ladias luvd him to.but 1 day he met videl.she went to scool too.she was mean but deep insid she luv him.and he luv her.

'gohan'.videl sad angerly.'why r u lookin at me?'

'becuz i can bitch duh' he said sarcsticly.videl get mad and jummp up. 'WAT THE FUK U SAY TO ME ASSHOLLE!'

'videl u get 600 weeks of detension for swearing.now go to detesion hall or i call ur parnts.'the dumass teacher said. 'haha'gohan teasd her.

'fuk u gohan i will kill u soon'videl yelled angerly, running out of the rom cryng.'wast that mean gohan you got videl in truble'shapner askd.'nigga plz'gohan sad, ignorng him.'uh oh'gohan thout 'videl will be mad at me now and she wont let me get lade wit her'

meenwile in teh detension hall videl herd him think. 'uh oh videl will be mad at me now and she wont let me get lade wit her'

she was confusd. 'why does gohan want to get lade with me?'

---

REVIEW PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW!


	2. gold fighter

well i leid chapter 2 is here there you go arnt i nice lol

it was aftr scool wen gohan stoped videl after teh bell rang.'stop videl' gohan yelled 'i want to apoligized!'

videl ignord him. 'why shud i stop? you were meanto me!'

'but videl' gohan eclaimd 'i wanna get lade!' he thout loudly.

vidle herd his thouts again.'why do you wanna get lade?'she asked.gohan looked werd.'i nevr said that!' he yelledd'.

'oh'videl said 'hm i cud hav sworn he sad he wanted to get lade'! 'how did she know i thout i sadi that?'

so goan waited till videl was across the street before he turned into a super sayan and flew into the air.'uh oh a bank robbery' gohan thout 'i better stop them' flying down he landed on top of the porn shop.'i gotta remeber where this is' gohan thout evily.when he landed on the shop he jummped down on a robber scwishing his head.all the blood landed on gohans face making him blind.'aaaah i cant see!' he yelled.

the robbers said 'omg hes blind lets shooot him!'and they shot him. bangbangbangbangbangbangbangbangbangbangbangbangbangbangbangbang!the bullets clanged off his hevily musled chest. 'hah u think that hurts me?' he said, then he charged up a big ball of energy in eech hand.then he said 'DUBLE KAMEHAMEHA!'

the robbers all blew up, spatering blood and guts all ovr the place.'lol' gohan said 'what humin weaklings!' then he flew off lieaveing videl standing ther like 'wouah! that was crazy! did you see that guy he had gold hair and super strength.

the end chapter 3 on the way...RVIEW!


	3. gohan gets his costume

chapter 3: ghoans crush

while gohan was flyng home to home he relized 'hey!if i fight as a super sayan videl might recognize me!maybe bulma can help me?'

so he flew at 99999999999999 liteyrs per milisecind till he got to bulma's house.'gohan' she yelled 'waht are u doiing here!'

'sorry for teh interruption bulma but i need a disguise for my crimefiting' gohan explaned.'oh' she said and began working on a wicked ass costume for gohsn.

meenwile vegeta heard gohan's ki. 'nows my chance to get reveng on the sons' he said wickedly, smirking.then he blew up the gravity chamber and got yelled at by bulma.then he flew up and charged at gohan.gohan noticed vegeta charging him so he did a backflip and avvoded him.'ha if vegeta wants a fite he has 1!' gohan yelled as he pwerd up into a super sayan 9. vegeta being the pussy he is can only go super sayan 5so he does.laughing at vegetas week pwer gohan backs up and starts chargin up 50 spirit boms, and all the spirit boms have enogh powr to kill the hole intire universe.

'aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!' vegeta screamed like a pansy.

then gohan lauged and sad 'god vegeta u a pansy dont u kno i was joking!' then he ate the spirit boms and laughed more.bulma laughed to and so did broly.

'ok gohan your costume is done itll cost 10000000000000 zenny' bulma sad.gohan was like 'OMG NOT TODAY BIOTCH!' and he jumped into the air,stll a super sayan 9,and using his rage at beng riped of he went 'RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGH!' and transformed into a super sayan 20. he than blowed up capsule corp, killing bulma vegeta trunks and all the workers in the world that worked at capsulecorp.'have anice day' gohan smirked evilly as he felw away,with the costume in his hand...

laater videl was watching tje news and she saw that capsule corp got blowed up by the gold fiter. 'so hes not so good!' videl sad angerly.

uh oh will videl want revenge on gohan killing caspulscorp?find out in chapter 4.meanwhile REVIEW!plz


	4. gohan and erasa get lade

'GOAHN!why did u blow up capsul corp!' chichi yelled at the halfsayan.'becuz she tried to rip me off and vegeta attaked me and she said u were a whore' gohan said.'WHAT!that bitch!im glad u blowed her up!'then she left to yell at goten.'hahahahaha!shes so easy to trick' gohan thout happyly.then he flew out the window.he went to go to school.

at school he landed on the roof and went to his classrom.'hey its gohan' erasa said 'hes hot' 'no hes not' sharpner sad.'shut up sharpner' gohan said annoyed.he wondered if he culd get erase to get lade wiht him.gohan decided to get lade with erasa first then videl.they got sit down as the teecher comed in.'hey gohanim still gonna kill u' videl wisperd to gohan.'whatevr videl' he said.then he whispered to erasa 'hey erasa wanna meet up wit me later?' 'suere gohan!' gohan grinned.he was gonna get lade tonite.

after school he and erasa went to the theatre.they watched the cell games movie.'lol this movie is stupid' gohan whisperd. 'no hercule saved everyone!its not stupid' erasa sad.'oh yea sorry i forgot' gohan said, laughin.

after the movie erasa and goahn went back to her apartment where erasa locked the door.she then grabbed gohan's dick which he brout out.she started sucking it reallly hard and gohan was haveing lots of pleasure.she licked his dick and he moaned.then he cummed alll over her face.she licked it up and took off her skirt.then she sat on gohans dick and started fuking him. 'ooooh oooho ooooh!' she moaned happyly.gohan and erasa both cummed over and over again.they fuckd all nite long until the morning.when the sun came out erasa took gohans dick out of her ass and sad 'well time to go to school' 'yea' gohan sad.'looks like well be tired in school today lol' they both laughed.

at school videl said 'wat are u 2 so happy abut?' erasa giggled.'we fucked last night' gohan said hapyly.erasa blushed and laughed.videl loked angry.

what is videl angry about!find out in the next chapter!

and narutoforever103, u should write some own dam work before u flame others!no i dont need a fucking beta u dum bitch!

REVIEW!


	5. gohan and videl

later after scool gohan was stoppd by videl.'dont ever fuck my frends again' she yelled.'ill fuck anyone i want to fuck!' he yelled back.then she tried to slap him but he dodged it by ducking.then he groped her.he laughd.videl screamed and kicked him in the nuts.it still kind of hurt even though he was reallly really raeally powerful.he got mad and punched her.'ow!' she yelled holdinjg her eye.

'dont kcik me in the nuts!' gohan yelled.'fine!' videl yelld.'wanna go on a date tonight?' gohan asked.'sure' videl said happily.'yes!im finally gonna get laid with videl'!he thout.videl herd it again and said'why am i heering ur thouts gohan!' 'i dunno probly a sayan bond or some shit like taht' 'oh'.

then they went on a date but videl didnt fuck him becuz she was a bitch.later vidle had to go crime fiting so gohan followed her as a super sayan 12.he killed all the robbers and the bank tellers too becuz thay said his costume was faggy.'thats what the bitches get' he said angerly.

he was so mad he decided to fight vegeta.'but u killd me' vegeta told the author.'shut up' the author said.'ok' vegeta said.

so they fought and gohan ripped vegetas head off and shoved it up his ass.then he fed the corpse to goten.

next chapter: gohan gets attacked by cell buu frieza broly bojack and everyone else that was bad

REVIEW!


	6. authors note

well i bet ur all wondering were the chapter is

ill tell u

it DOESNT IXIST!

you fukers all say my riting is bad

so aparantly u dont want to reed it

SO DONT REED IT FUKERS!

an as punshmet the ppl who did like my story dont get to reed the rest

how do u feel now? bitches?

BURN IN HELL FLAMERS!


	7. gahn and vegeta fite bad guy

ok i desided after reeding all the like revews i got i desided to finish the story..be hapy! and still srew yu flamers

gohna got up after a long nites sleep. he lookd at the clock and the clock sayd ten in the mornin.'OH FUKSHIT I LATE FOR SCOOL AGAIN!' he got up and flew to scool in ten millisecends flat.but he had forgett to were close!

'AHAHAHAHAHAHA' the hole clase laufed at him. but they were all thinking wat big didck he has.because they a bunch of jelos asshats like mY FLAMERS.but yeah

aftr runnin hom and getting dressd he jumped back to scool and pciked up a sens that bad popel were on the roof.'oh fuck i ahve to stop them he sayd as he ran thru the hall.but then.SMACK he ran rite into videl.

oh videl how are u? gohan asked blushily. im good butr i wish that move last nite was longer because it was fun being with u all nite long.and i wish we would have done more stuff.stuff? gohan asked grining.yeah stuff videl blushed like a fire axe.as red as a fire ax.

srry videl but i have to go to ah do stuf and ya know not save the scool.ok gohan thats cool.

so onthe roof gohan saw a man with godl hare and ded black is.the man lookd at him like he was his boyfrend.

'hey dud i dont swing that way gohan sayd'. wtf are u talking about asshole im here to kill the world. oh ok.

so they jumped at eechother...gohan doged a punch and kick him in chin making him go up and gohan folowd up in circles spinning arund him beeting the fucks out of the guy but then the guy trransformd into a super fuckface or watever his trnasfromation is lol and he startd kickin gohans ass

ow gohan yelled in pain as he got throwd into a movee theter. i need to go ssj 10 to beat this guy he thout and he did. and his powerlevel went up times 10 because super sayan dos that times watever level u go except better then kaoken becas kaoken only goes up to 20 but ssj goes up to 500 or more ho knows?plus it saferthan kaoken.soya thats why noone uses kaoken cept for pussys.lol

but gohan fited the bad guy for ten days strait until vegeta arrivd to help him 'vegeta i thout you were ded!' well im not asshole u were just dreeming wen you killed me 'oh' vegeta then went ssj 250, trying to beat gohans power.

but gohan was beeting up the guy and he went ssj 450 just to piss off vege lol. and then gohan kamehameha and the blue beam went BOOOOOM and blew up the hole entire city killing every1 that was there and stuff.

lol not bad vegeat smirkd. maybe u have some talant after all and maybe i shud train u like i did ur father.

waht u trained my father?!!?' gohan yelled suprised. yes i did vegeta sayd i trained him wen he was jus t a little baby becus sayans get trained whe n they are little babys then they get to fly over and kill hole worlds for freeza but since ffreezas dead we didnt do taht with u.

wow wat a plot twist will gohan get stronger trainin undr vegeta?!?! find out next time on...GOHAN GET LADE!!


End file.
